taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dream Focus
Never hesitate to say what's on your mind This is my talk page, so talk to me. Doing the best I can here, and if you know a way to do anything better please let me know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Hey, I like how your editing (soley) the wiki because I know how it feels lol and I wish you luck. My only suggestion is probablly changing the wiki's templates, logo, background (etc.) to something more taylor swift so it would be more attractive. Good luck :) P.S. I would love to help but I only know as far as the wiki tells me about Taylor Swift ^^ --Cyberjoel95 12:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :They announced recently they are changing the format of all the wikis, so things will look different. I'm not good at decorating things, so I'll need some input on what options to choose, once the new change takes place. I dug up a lot of information about her while watching her home videos and also videos of her various interviews. Lot of information there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh okay lol I don't blame you, I don't know to completely do it either :P--Cyberjoel95 07:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! So i agree with the person above about changing the background... I totaly love you for doing this on Taylors page i adore her! so i fi can help you in any way just let me know!!! thanksLucy Cullen 23:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :You have to find a background you think it should be changed to, and link me to it. The only colors I see them having right now are white, black, and wood brown. If you see any pages with information that is outdated, or find anything missing, please don't hesitate to add to it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 23:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC)' Background options now available There are now 11 options to choose from. Check them out at http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ThemeDesigner Which one would be best? # Oasis # Jade # Babygirl # Carbon # Rockgarden # Opulence # Bluesteel # Creamsicle # Plated # Police #Aliencrate Both of you should vote, since its all the same to me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 23:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC)' Colors I think babygirl (i am assuming that it is pink...) or some sort of navy blue if that is an option because navy blue is Taylors favorite color Lucy Cullen 21:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Babygirl is purple. Surprisingly there is no pink. Not many colors at all to choose from. So, white background, with the top part that says "Taylor Swift Wiki" and the buttons now blue. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 21:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC)' haunted I just created a page for the song Haunted. I dont know how to put it in the Taylor swift songs catagory thing so can you do that for me or teach me how??? Thanks Lucy Cullen 21:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I added it for you. You have to have two open brackets followed by the word category, a colon, and then the name of that category with two close brackets behind that. Just click edit and see what I mean, and copy and paste that whenever you need it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 10:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC)' Are you an admin? Hello. If you are an admin, Can you add a page for song lyrics? I tried but I don't know how. Thanks, Bells.Cullen 02:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen :I fixed the format at Come In With The Rain (lyrics) for you. You just add a colon before each line. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 02:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Another suggestion, Sorry if I'm being bossy, But I think it would really improve the wikia if you added a comment feature. :--Bells.Cullen 03:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen ::We have a talk page. That way you can discuss what each article needs on it. You aren't allowed to have both a talk page and a comment section. Also comment sections would just fill up with people commenting on how much they liked a song or whatnot. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 04:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: ::Oh ok, By the way, I think you are confusing me with someone else. All I did on the Taylor Launter page was change the photo caption to "A photo of Taylor Lautner." to "Taylor Lautner.". That's all I did. ::Bells.Cullen 20:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen :::http://taylorswift.wikia.com/index.php?title=Taylor_Lautner&diff=prev&oldid=13551 It shows you also changed his name from Taylor to NOTaylor. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 21:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: :::Okay I see that now, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I will make sure to preview my edits twice next time before saving them. Do you forgive me? Bells.Cullen 02:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen ::::No big deal. Accidents happen. Good to have other people around here helping with the wiki. Could you make your signature a bit smaller though? [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 02:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: ::::Okay, I will just put my username. ::::--BellsCullen :::: :::: . :: Hello from the Wikia Content team Hi Dream Focus. The reason for all the new editors is because the Wikia Content team has chosen the Taylor Swift Wiki as our group project for today. That means that we're all teaming up to improve the content and appearance of the wiki in order to attract more visitors. We'll be doing things like cleaning up cluttered pages, adding pictures to pages, adding content to stub pages, creating new pages, and giving the wiki a visual makeover with a redesigned main page and a custom skin. Because a lot of the pages were simply copied verbatim from Wikipedia, you'll see us cleaning them up and removing links to pages that don't need to exist here (such as a guitar page, studio album page, etc.), as well as removing any information unrelated to Taylor Swift. Our goal is to make sure all the content on the Taylor Swift Wiki is all about Taylor Swift, and to make the wiki visually appealing, easy to read, and easy to navigate. I hope you don't mind that we're here. Again, we only want to do what we can to improve the wiki to make it a place that Taylor Swift fans would want to visit, and hopefully contribute to. Cheers! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I fail to see how adding a lot of new categories that have only one article listed in them can help. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/News has Category:News and http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Interviews has Category:interviews. I also don't see why the article 13 needed a picture of the number 13, since I'm certain we all know what it looks like. If its a picture of her painting her hand with the number 13 on it, then it'd make sense, but it appears to be a random image from somewhere. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 18:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC)' :Also, changing the color of buttons to red, simply because you like that color better than blue, is ridiculous. I asked the other editors on my talk page above which color they liked, and that's the one we agreed upon. Don't just show up out of nowhere and start changing colors. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 19:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC)' Sorry u didn't like it...what about the new background image? and wordmark? we're just trying to improve the wiki, but obviously want to do it with your approval and comfort. If you have another custom background image you'd like me to use, by all means let me know... Thank you. Bchwood 20:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I just seen you had a gallery for Taylor lautner and that it only had 5 photos in it so I thought I would add more. Same with Katy Perry. I thought it was odd that this wiki would have a gallery just for Taylor Lautner, but I just went this it. Sorry. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 20:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :No big deal. Simple mistake. I'm glad to have more people around. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 20:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC)' Lyrics and song pages Hi, just wondering, since some songs have separate song pages and lyrics pages, others have one page for both info about the song and lyrics (e.g. Enchanted), and others have only e.g. Love Story (lyrics) but no song page as such. I think it would be best to come up with a unified way of doing it. What do you think is the best way we should do it here? In my opinion, it's best to have all the info (including the lyrics) on one page, so that people don't have to jump from one article to another all the time, but you're in charge here. :) Also, do you mind me embedding YouTube videos in song articles, like I did at Enchanted? Ausir(talk) 17:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :The most popular songs have very large pages about them, so it wouldn't really fit too well. Example: Our Song (song), Fearless (song), and Fifteen (song). The smaller ones I put the lyrics on the same page with them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) love this i love this! and i was soo excited after my first edit! im gonna try to edit more things. <3 one more thing, r u a guy or a girl? :I'm a guy. Welcome to the wiki. Remember to sign your name with four of the ~ things so your name appears properly. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! Hey. I made my sign smaller. By the way my name is Dorothy. What's your name? Bellscullen ●talk● 04:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen :Its Dream Focus, of course. :) I come complete with rainbow colors and goodness. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 01:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome. I love your sign. Its so cool and colorful! :bellscullen ☮talk☮ 00:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC)bellscullen Content Production Manager Hi Thomas, My name is Peter and i'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. We worked on your wiki a while back and as I recall you weren't a fan of our contributions. I'm wondering if I can revist the notion of sprucing up your wiki- for SEO and main page custom design. I would like to offer you one member of our team to help you out and only make some additions/changes based on your approval. I think it's a shame that your wiki doesn't have a custom skin, for instance, or a visually exciting main page with more images and dynamic content. Hoping you will consider working 1:1 with somebody on my team to really make your wiki shine! Peter 19:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't a fan of people going around deleting articles I created, and changing the theme setting and layout colors to what they liked, and not what the regular editors here voted that they preferred. And you can't really improve the main page, since even people logged in still see those super irritating video ads on the right side, that just distract from everything else. Any attempt to make a custom skin should be something which doesn't make it harder to read the actual content of the articles, and which is shown to the Taylor Swift fans here, to vote on whether or not to add it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) My name is Marcie Spence and I’m a Senior Media Researcher at a nonfiction, curriculum based, children’s book publisher called Capstone. I am currently working on a book in our Star Biographies series called Taylor Swift and we would like to include your photo of Taylor and Abigail Anderson. Would you be willing to let us use the photo for our book? Please feel free to visit our web site if you would like to learn more about our company at www.capstonepub.com. Thank you, Marcie 'Miller' Spence 15:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Marcie C. Spence Senior Media Researcher Capstone 151 Good Counsel Drive Mankato, MN 56001 phone 507.385.8388 fax 507.345.1729 [[]]m.spence@capstonepub.com www.capstonepub.com ::Is this an officially sanctioned book? If Taylor Swift gave you approval, she'd have pictures for you to use. The ones we have here are gotten somewhere off the internet, so we have no rights to them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I hear you lowd and clear re: the last time- it wasn't handled properly on our side. So, I'm going to ask somebody on my team to create a few custom skins for you that hopefully will be endancing and not distracting. Then you can take to the community to see if you guys want to use any of them... In my experience re: the ads, the more striking your main page design/layout, the less your eye goes to the ads, but perhaps that is something we can tackle together in the next round depending on how this new skin round goes. Sound good ? I'll come back to you with a few samples for you to choose from! Peter 20:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I've put 4 skins on my Swiftipedia talk page for you to view/share; (they may work best if you matched your main page color to match up with the skins so it's a seemless blend).... Look forward to your thoughts! Best, Peter 21:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any point in having them. I'll see what the other regular editors have to say, and direct them to that page to comment. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics Link Hi there, I'm Kmanwing and I'm helping out the Content Team by linking song pages to the Lyric Wiki .Since Lyric Wiki is licensed to host the lyrics, everyone on your wiki will be able to find the lyrics to the songs they love. If you want to jump in and help please do! Here's a page that explains how to do the interwiki linking really well if you need help... http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Lyrics [[User:Kmanwing ]] 03:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :There are plenty of sites that list lyrics already. If they are a fan of a musician, its best to visit that musicians wiki anyway, or the official website of the person. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) New skin Hi Thomas, Hope the community is digging the new skin! I saw your Fan Survey page. Very cool, u should feature it on your main page so you get more visits to it! Speaking of main pages, wondering if we can show you a few navigation portal ideas (so you won't need the Table of Contents); also if we gave you a live news feed could be helpful? Are you open to some general ideas we could run by you??? Thanks, [[user:bchwood}} :Having a news feed would be nice. The newer wikis have a superior system of tabs at the top of them. I wonder why they didn't update all the wikis to have that. Make any major changes on a side page just to let everyone see and comment on it first before trying to change the main page of course. I don't even see the skin you added, unless I hold down CTRL and use the mouse wheel to zoom out. I think its for people with wide screen monitors, or just larger monitors than mine. If I zoomed out enough to see it the text is too small to easily read. But others seem to like it so its fine. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I'd love to put up a poll on the main page asking the commuinty to vote on how many Grammy's they think Taylor will win....would be fun! what do you think? Cheers, user:Bchwood :I added a page for all the polls. There are some already made. See Polls [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:09, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for welcoming me! This moment is perfect, please don't go away 03:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was just browsing Inheriwiki, stumbled on Swiftipedia and wouldn't you know it, here you are.v/r TP.Tparis00ap 02:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been editing the wikia for over four years now. This is just one of the wikis I created and maintain. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Very neat. I've always liked Wikia but never managed to get myself involved like I've done over at Wikipedia. I guess I just dont have the time for two Wiki's. Not a bad Wiki you have here, keep it up. ;) Tparis00ap 18:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi, Dream Focus. I was wondering if you wanted me to redesign the main page on the wiki so it's a little more... flashy? Well, not so much flashy, but... attractive and welcoming to new users. If you'd let me, I have a lot of excellent ideas for the redesign of the main page. And if you don't like it, I can change it back for you. Just let me know on my talk page or on yours, whatever you prefer. =) Thanks for your time, and I hope to talk to you soon. ---Tsu'tey♫ 19:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that'd be great. Make a test page first though, testmain or whatever, and then I'll gather everyone up to post their opinions and once we have something everyone agrees on, I'll move it to the main page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) It may be a few days, but I will try and get to it as soon as possible. I'll contact you when it's done. Thanks! ---Tsu'tey♫ 20:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Urget Question (Must be answered in three days) Hiya again! I am in urgent help with my communications technology homework. Now, before you say, "why are you asking me?" I must explain my reason. Me must make a sports video montage, and it must be to music. I was wondering, which song does Taylor sing that will best fit into the video, if there is one? Please think about this and answer back ASAP. Sincerely, Swiftykitty2K ;-D 21:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Long Live or Change (lyrics) perhaps? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I would like some help. Hello, I am Paris:) and I love Taylor Swift obviously. Well, I added a page, called "Superstar." I was trying to add a picture, but it is not letting me, Is there anything you can do? Thank You. 23:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :When you edit, you click the 6th symbol that appears on the top, that looks like a picture. Then you change it to the name you want. Click on it, and then it asks what picture you want to upload. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you 00:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's ok, thank you! 00:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hi, I just finished the design for the main page. You can find it here. If you would like me to make any adjustments, just let me know. =) ---Tsu'tey♫ 16:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :You left out a lot of information though, such as links to her band, her family, and whatnot. I see no reason to have a poll there at all, it just taking up a lot of space. Good to have a picture of her albums and links to pages about those though. Need to link to where people can find the lyrics to her songs Lyrics, and other things of possible interest. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Most wiki sites have polls on their main page, so I'm going to leave that on there, but if it's really irritating you, I guess I can remove it. I'll work on the rest and have it done soon. ---Tsu'tey♫ 22:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, again, I just found something that might be useful. I realized that WikiaLabs has this "Expanded Wiki Navigation" feature so that all your links to articles you find important can be put up at the top where those little tabs that say "Popular Pages", "Lyrics", "Fan Survey", and "Community" are. I think it would be simpler if you did it that way. You find the option to turn this feature on here, and for further inspiration, check out the main page on the Adele Wiki. Thanks. =) funny Ellen visit I just found this on Taylor's official site. http://www.taylorswift.com/media/videos/17443/28182 [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) List of Songs Hey umm.....do you mind if add Taylor's un-released song Diary of Me ''to the list of songs.If you go on YouTube.com and type in "Taylor Swift" you can find a lot of Taylor's un-released songs. Thanks, Twilightsagafan :Go for it. Whatever you find out there, you should never hesitate to add. And whenever any of those songs do get released, we can copy them over to whatever album they get released on. [[User:Dream Focus | '''Dream Focus']] 22:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) photo I drew that photoBovina96 22:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 :I have absolutely no idea who you are or why your first and only post here is to show me a picture of something you drew. Perhaps you are looking for the art wikia? Can you draw Taylor Swift on a unicorn riding down a rainbow from heaven or something related to this wiki? That'd be cool. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. But I get the lyrics for A-Z Lyrics,So next time,I will put them in a row,like you have on my talk page.Oh Taylor did do a cover of "Super Bass" by Niki Minaj. "Darlin' Don't you dare look out your window,everthing's on fire." Founder Hi! Who's the founder of this wiki? :I am. There were various placeholder bits about that had one page with nothing on it, and a single picture, and that it. I came in and made the wiki, surprised no one had done it before me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Asking for Help! Hey there! I know you don't know me, so introduction first! First, can I just say, I LOVE Taylor, and I LOVE what you guys have done with this wiki! It's gotten to be so big, and people are contributing and interacting, and that's great to see. So kudos to you! But I'm really struggling with my wiki. I've tried everything -- polls, videos, photos, songs, albums, galleries, sliders, you name it..and I still have yet to get any traffic views on the site. I don't get it, because Carrie Underwood is on the same level of superstardom as Adele, Katy Perry, Taylor, Rihanna, etc and all of these other female singers who have great wikis. So I'm not understanding why people are jumping at the chance to be a part of it. It's a little shocking. But I'm really struggling with things like design and fonts, and arranging material on the pages, and of course drawing in users. I just really need help, because I feel like I'm failing. And I don't want to give it up, but if something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to have to. There's no point editing on a wiki that no one ever sees, you know? It's pointless. If you can help in any way, I would so appreciate it! http://carrieunderwoods.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Carrieunderwoodfanforlife * *:There is another wikia named http://carrieunderwood.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity which you need to contact staff about erasing, and then renaming your wikia to that name. When I Google for "Carrie Underwood wikia" I see them appearing, and your wikia not listed anywhere at all. And Google searching for "Carrie Underwood wiki" shows you third, with this dead empty placeholder wikia getting the spot just above you. You also need to do surveys to ask people what they want on the site. I personally don't like the picture being used for the background image, but others wanted it, so I put it up there. You need to have a page for all the lyrics to her songs, so when someone Googles for that, they'll find their way to you. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) MissMaddyRylie13 *Hi this is MissMaddyRylie13. I live for Taylor Swift. Why did you take down the lyric videos from YouTube I put up? :If there is an official music video, then why would you need anything else? If they wanted to know the lyrics, then they'd just read them on the lyrics page, not need to go elsewhere from there to see them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Hi Dream Focus! Awesome wiki. Is it okay if I can be an admin or a chat mod, please? Thank you. {{unsigned|ArianaGrandeForever} :You have 20 edits so far, so no to the administrator request. I'm not sure how this chat thing works. Can I make it so that one active editor around here has to be there making certain everyone is being nice, or if I added it would I have to worry about people roaming in at random and posting rudeness? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) song rename I don't understand why you have to rename a song page with lyrics on the title like You Belong with Me and You Belong with Me (lyrics) when you can just put it in one page and remove the lyrics. It's what they do in "Glee Wiki", Lady Gaga Wiki" and other music-related wikis. It's much better and organized. JUST A SUGGESTION!!! SwiftieGleek (talk) 16:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC)SwiftieGleek ::The lyrics wouldn't fit on that song information page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, if that's what you prefer... --SwiftieGleek (talk) 17:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC)SwiftieGleek Main Page Re-Design Hello, I know it's been a while since we've talked, but are you planning on using my design for the main page? Just let me know when you get a chance. Thanks. ---Tsu'tey♫ (talk) 23:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, no. First off, she isn't a "country crooner", since her music is not country, and hasn't been for awhile now. You eliminate most content the main page has, so instead of being useful to navigate, its just a big poll, and not much else. Already have album pictures on the main page with links to those article pages. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) No need to get snippy, I was just trying to help the wiki's main page look more attractive! She is technically a "country crooner"; she is still a country artist ... Her music is more country-pop, but I didn't hear some of her more recent music ("Ours", "Sparks Fly", "Mean", etc.) getting played on pop stations, but I heard them get played a lot on country stations. Second of all, the main page does not have to have links to every single page on the wiki. I thought I did a pretty good job organizing the wiki's content into a page. I mean, I had links to her albums in the album covers, I had a list of all her songs from the albums (with links), I had a poll (because many wiki's use polls to draw attention to users), I had plenty of links to help get to the important pages, I had a link for the latest Taylor Swift news, I mean... I had a lot on there. I put a lot of hard work into making it look good because I figured you would like it and you would want to use it. I mean, no offense, but people don't care about her band, or her friends, or any of that, when they come onto a website about her. They'll find that stuff later, but just put the basic links on the main page. I mean, look at other music wikis like The Katy Perry Wiki or the Adele Wiki. I'm not trying to insult your wiki or anything, but you don't have to be rude when I thought I was doing a nice thing and trying to help you. :( ---Tsu'tey♫ (talk) 14:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Check the link up top for Popular pages. It changes at times according to the recent number of views. I assure you, people do click the links to other pages. Also, most polls don't have that many people participating in them, compared to the number of people going there. Wasn't trying to be rude, just blurting out the first thing that pops in my head as usual. I prefer to have links to all content on the Wikia on the main page, since how else would people know it was here and be able to find there way to it? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, I'm just saying that so many links takes away from the main page's look. I guess you have your opinion and I have mine. :) ---Tsu'tey♫ (talk) 19:08, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Is it possible if I can please be an admin when I have 100 good edits? At the moment, is it ok if I can be a rollback? Ariana Grande Forever :) (talk) 09:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :There is no reason for any rollbacks or new administrators at this time. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Ariana Grande Forever :) (talk) 11:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Traffic growth Hi Dream Focus. I'm Joe at Wikia. I noticed that last week the wiki's pageviews increased by 140% over the previous week, which is very good. I stopped by the wiki and wanted to offer my assistance to help improve the wiki's appearance. I quickly made a possible new background image that's ready to use if you want. Take a look at this preview. If you want to use it, just say the word, and I'd be glad to upload it. I can also help with the main page layout if you want. Just let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :She announced her new album, so more people went searching for information. Where can I access the pageviews at? Its not listed in the My Tools Special Pages option like it was long ago. And that isn't really a nice picture of her. Have to let everyone else have time to state their opinions on it. The only people that see the background images have wide screen monitors, which I personally don't have, and I'm not sure how many people do. It might not even matter. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:36, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Hi, Dream Focus. I recently saw the new look of the wikis' navigation. Since the navigation looks a bit messed up (in my opinion), I think it should look a little bit more like this wikis' navigation. The navigation of the Carrie Underwood wiki is more reliable, especially if you are searching about Taylor's music. I hope you consider changing it. Thanks, XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) :They are taking different wikias at random and changing things like that on them, without asking. I'll see if I can change it to look better. Thanks for saying what's on your mind. Sometimes I don't notice things like I probably should. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:55, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to help, click here http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=edit and you can put everything in the proper order. Anything else people think important to add, let me know, and I'll add it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :It only allows 10 items per sublist. So we have to decide which 10 songs and 10 lyrics to list. Or maybe I could make a tab for every album, and each album would have 10 songs listed. But more than ten songs on the albums. So perhaps the rest would be in a tab next to it saying "part 2" or something. What do you think?[[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think it should be like this: *Discography **Albums ***Taylor Swift ***Fearless ***Speak Now ***Red **EPs & Sountracks ***Taylor Swift Holiday Collection ***Beautiful Eyes **Songs ***We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together ***Safe & Sound ***Love Story ***Mine **Lyrics ***(anything) *Filmography **Roles ***Felicia **Voice roles ***Audrey *Extras **Humor ***Coolest musical instrument ever ***Fan survey ***Talking cats **More ***List of songs ***List of Taylor Swift's ex-boyfriends ***Social causes ***13 Is it ok? XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) :I copy and pasted it just like that. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) And, Dream Focus, as I forgot to mention earlier, I think you should do this in the navigation under "Discography": **Tours ***(insert all of Taylor's tours here) Thanks. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) hi i have more previews i have all her songs and i'll upload them asap haha